54 Lo profundo del infierno
by Heich-Ess
Summary: No pudo derrotarlo y Kakaroto tampoco lo hará. A Vegeta ahora sólo le queda enfrentar lo horrible de su destino y disfrutar su estancia... en el infierno.


_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Esta es mi historia número 60!! Oh por Dios, jamás pensé llegar a tantas, pero bueno, algunas se han quedado en el camino, por lo que esta es como la 55, o algo así.  
Cómo se me ocurrió esta historia?? Vi las bases de un concurso y quise participar... con un lemon, sin embargo el que tenía en mente no era permitido por la cuestión esa de la pedofilia y hacer que los personajes envejecieran, no sería algo... aeptable, para mí. Entonces pensé en Merenwen© bueno, no fue así, pero se me ocurrió algo con él, no sabía si utilizarlo o no, pero bueno, creo que no lo utilicé de lleno, pero está presente. En fin. Espero que les agrade y más al juraado calificador hahaha._

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a los fans alrededor del mundo. Es un bellísimo regalo del Señor Akiraa Toriyama y... fuck, creo que sí escribí esto con fines de lucro, después de todo es para un concurso... huummm bueno, no me darán dinero, eso está claro.  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Lo profundo del infierno

"_Hazlo con tus manos de Saiyan_"

El dolor era intenso en todo su cuerpo, corría como un chiquillo fuera de control en una tienda departamental seguido por su madre; la señora gorda que aprieta fuertemente la barra del carrito intentando controlarlo sin éxito alguno, para ser ella quien más destrozos hace en la agonía del príncipe saiyan mientras su pequeño y travieso hijo sigue dando tumbos por los pasillos.

El ardor de las heridas se extendía implacable por todas sus extremidades, por cada una de sus células, llegando hasta el núcleo de todas ellas e incrementando el dolor como si se estuviera pegando a su cadena de ADN real. Era insoportable. Vegeta pensó que se volvería loco de dolor antes de morir.

Lo que más lo desquiciaba en esos segundos que le quedaban de vida, era saber que el insecto de Kakaroto no era le _Súpersaiyan_ que él pensaba. Qué desilusión, el maldito de Frezeer se había salido con la suya, terminaría por exterminar a todos los Saiyans, y Vegeta, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

El niño que corría perseguido por su madre se cansó finalmente y su desastre por los pasillos en el gran centro comercial "Agonía" comenzaban a ser mínimos.

Al igual que el dolor.

Lentamente Vegeta era envuelto por una calidez que lo llenaba de tranquilidad, la sensación era tan extraña, se sentía muy bien, quizá estaba muriendo y el dolor ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Las últimas palabras que había dicho a Kakaroto ahora sonaban muy lejanas, como si hubiera sido otro quien las haya dicho y no él. Porque él ya no existía, ahora era parte de un todo que no pertenecía a la realidad del mundo. La realidad de Vegeta se encontraba ahora más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, ya no tenía nada que perder, ni nada de qué preocuparse. Si Frezeer eliminaba a todos los Saiyans, estaba bien, a él eso ya no podía afectarle, algún día lo vería de nuevo.

En el infierno.

Repentinamente la tranquilidad y la paz que inundaba a Vegeta desapareció. El niño adquirió nuevas energías para seguir corriendo y su madre dobló su volumen, ambos comenzaron a correr y ahora los aparadores les importaban poco. El dolor en el cuerpo de Vegeta se multiplicó por cien. Los ojos, los dedos, los dientes, cada cabello en su cabeza era una pequeña hoguera que ardía con la intensidad de diez mil soles juntos.

"No puede ser", pensó desesperado, "el dolor debería de estar desapareciendo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Liberó un quejido espantoso de su garganta, la cual sintió estallar por el rugido. Intentó contener su voz y sosegar el dolor, pero la voz no lo obedeció y el dolor se burló de él, al igual que el niño y la madre.

"_Y no solo ellos, todo el universo se burla de ti en estos momentos_" escuchó una voz lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo, dentro de su cabeza palpitante y a su alrededor. "_¿Qué crees que está haciendo Kakaroto y Frezeer en este momento? Ambos están de pie junto a tu pestilente cadáver y se burlan de ti, te señalan y se ríen, juntos como si fueran amigos. Matarse entre ellos no es tan importante como echar una meada sobre tus restos mortales, ¡jajaja! No eres más que un insecto, Vegeta. Toda la vida lo haz sido, no tienes el coraje para gobernar el planeta Vegita, no eres más que un inútil_".

La voz adquiría un acento conocido. Vegeta pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba desde la negrura que lo rodeaba. Intentó concentrarse en la figura de pie frente a él, pero el dolor era tan intenso.

- ¿Quién eres? -Vociferó a la figura-. ¡Muéstrate para que pueda darte tu merecido!.

"_¿En verdad crees que podrías?_" inquirió la voz y la figura poco a poco se puso a descubierto.

- No -susurró Vegeta-. Tú no puedes…

"_Anda, Vegeta, muéstrale a tu padre lo débil que eres. Enséñame porqué no estoy orgulloso de mi único hijo. Déjame ver porqué Kakaroto y Frezeer se ríen sobre tu cadáver. ¡Anda!_"

- ¡Basta! Tú no eres mi padre, mi padre está muerto. ¡Bien muerto!

"_¿Pues en dónde crees que estás, basura? Esto es el infierno, tu nuevo hogar y ¿sabes lo que es el infierno, mi querido hijo? Ni te lo imaginas, en este lugar morirás una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. Tus tormentos serán uno peor que el otro y de vez en cuando, tal vez si te portas bien, te daremos la oportunidad de ver cómo Frezeer y Kakaroto se burlan de ti, al igual que los inútiles amigos de Kakaroto, su hijo se burla de ti, el enano pelón se burla de ti, el Namek se burla de ti. ¡¡Tu padre se burla de ti!!_"

- ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡¡BASTA!!

Vegeta cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a las orejas. Cada una de las palabras de su padre le provocaban un dolor inmenso en los oídos, en su cabeza. Sentía que pronto el cerebro le explotaría si aquel ser continuaba gritándole cosas.

- ¡Mentiras! Kakaroto no podría burlarse de mí -susurró tratando de convencerse.

Y entonces la escuchó. Al principio llegaba de muy lejos, pero se acercaba rápidamente, de pronto Vegeta podía escuchar aquella carcajada como si su dueño estuviese a su lado. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sintió una pared a sus espaldas. Estaba acostado.

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro desencajado de Kakaroto y el pálido de Frezeer. Ambos lo miraban, señalándolo y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. No dejaban de reírse.

"_Es un tonto, ¿cómo pudo morir con esos golpecitos?_" Se burló Kakaroto.

"_Claro que es un tonto, ¡el príncipe de los tontos!_" Proclamó Frezeer, con dificultad por la carcajada que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza."_Teniendo tantos seguidores y tanto poder, siempre hizo lo que yo le decía._"

"_¿De verdad?_" se extrañó Kakaroto.

"_Por supuesto, si yo decía _rana_ ahí mismo él saltaba ¡jajaja!_"

"_Jajaja_" se burló Kakaroto.

"_¡Jajaja!_" Frezeer.

"_¡Rana!_" Gritaba Piccolo

"¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!" Krillin, Gohan, Frezeer, Piccolo, Kakaroto y todos los Namekus a los que Vegeta había asesinado estaban de pie frente a él, rodeándolo y apuntándole con un dedo acusador. El niño y su madre en el supermercado se detuvieron y también se burlaron de él.

- ¡¡BASTA!!

"_No te gusta, ¿verdad?_" Su padre.

- No, no me gusta -respondió Vegeta poniéndose de pie. La negrura había regresado y con ella la ausencia del dolor, aunque estaba seguro de que el niño y su madre volverían a correr.

"_Claro que no te gusta, a nadie le gusta. Sólo a mí, Vegeta, yo disfruto estar aquí porque así puedo burlarme de frente a la rana príncipe de los Saiyans ¡Jajajajajajaja!_"

- ¡Detente! -Demandó Vegeta lanzando esferas de energía a su falso padre. El lugar se llenó de explosiones. El cansancio lo agobió. La risa burlona de su padre se esfumó y todo estuvo tranquilo por unos segundos, hasta que la madre comenzó a corretear de nuevo a su hijo.

- Maldita sea -masculló Vegeta.

"_Muere maldito_" escuchó la voz de Frezeer y se giró en esa dirección, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un destello de luz atravesándole el corazón. El dolor se liberó con el estallido de una bomba atómica. Vegeta volvió a desgarrarse la garganta con un chillido de dolor. Cayó de espaldas y de inmediato Kakaroto acudió a él.

"_¡Volviste a morir, vaya que eres idiota, príncipe rana!_"

Jajajajaja

- ¡No! -Gruño Vegeta e intentó ponerse de pie-. ¡Déjenme en paz! Puedo vencer a cualquiera, denme una oportunidad más y lo verán, malditos. ¡Puedo contra cualquiera!

Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando los puños a modo de súplica. Con coraje. Con odio.

- ¡¡Maldito seas Kakaroto!! -Dejó que su _ki_ se elevara al máximo, sentía el flujo de toda esa energía dentro de él, eso le gustaba, sentir su poder era bueno.

"_Gusano asqueroso_" escuchó la voz y después un golpe llegó a su mejilla izquierda. El golpe lo desplazó hacia atrás. Su rostro se arrastraba contra un suelo tapizado de graba y piedras sueltas. El dolor lo saludó nuevamente. "_En este lugar los deseos no se cumple. Tu maldito destino es morir una y otra vez, escuchar cómo Kakaroto se burla de ti. No tienes otro propósito en este lugar más que sufrir ¡¡y brincar!! Porque desde ahora__…__ tú eres mi rana_" sentenció con un susurro.

- Púdrete, maldito -Susurró Vegeta escupiendo sangre y poniéndose de pie-. No te permito que me hables así.

"_¿Y qué harás para impedírmelo__…__ rana?_"

Vegeta sonrió.

- Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que suplicarás que me saquen de este lugar.

"_Inténtalo_" replicó la voz con tono burlón.

Vegeta se lanzó contra el sujeto que se hacía pasar por su padre mientras elevaba su _ki_. No podía permitir que un imbécil como aquel se burlara, no lo permitiría.

A medida que se acercaba a él, el maldito niño corrió, al igual que su madre. El rostro burlón de Kakaroto, el de Frezeer y el de todos los demás aparecieron frente a él y se burlaban a carcajadas. El insecto de Kakaroto rodaba por el suelo sujetándose la barriga. Todos se burlaban, Nappa, Raditz, su padre, el sujeto frente a él. Todo el universo estaba sumergido en una titánica carcajada que retumbaba en los oídos de Vegeta.

Entonces cayó de rodillas.

Con las manos en las orejas intentaba menguar el sonido de aquello. Se estaba volviendo loco. Pronto la cabeza le estallaría.

"_No eres más que un gusano_" susurró la figura frente a él "_Ni siquiera mereces estar en este lugar, no eres digno._" sujetó su rostro. Vegeta notó entonces que aquello tan sólo tenía ocho dedos.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? -Alcanzó a susurrar Vegeta antes de que el dolor volviera a él, diferente. Esta vez el dolor no era tan intenso. La negrura se hizo cada vez más sólida, le oprimía el cuerpo y se le dificultaba respirar. Sentía una extraña frialdad por todo el cuerpo. Las manos de la figura habían desaparecido, ahora sentía el tacto de algo pesado, frío y terroso a su alrededor, lo oprimía, lo encerraba.

Con las manos se abrió paso, el dolor había desaparecido por completo. El olor pestilente del infierno había desaparecido, ahora olía a tormenta y a tierra.

Su mano alcanzó la luz y enseguida le siguió la otra. Como pudo Vegeta salió de la oscuridad y aquello ya no era el infierno. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor. Podía sentir dos _kis_ inmensos. Relámpagos caían por todas partes y las aguas estaban agitadas. Miró en dirección de los _ki_ y a lo lejos pudo verlo.

Kakaroto, un supersaiyan.

_05/10/08_

_Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


End file.
